Frosty Morning
by EiraFrost
Summary: "Oh, come on, you know what I feel toward blueberries!" "Yes," the woman chewed more, and swallowed her bite, "you adore them, you worship them, you love them more, than you love me." She grabbed a bite casually. "I do love them," the man said while he walked to the counter. "But it's you," he leaned to the counter and whispered, "that i love the most. Elsa."


**Remember, these characters aren't mine.**

* * *

 _~Frosty Morning~_

-EF-

It was just another fine morning. The birds chirped softly as the opening song of the day. Sun ray through a clear glass, lighting up the room inside with its warm light.

And that's when she fell to the floor.

Ungraciously fell with drools on her cheek.

Woken up with a jolt.

"Ouch!" Blond hair appear from the other side of the bed, groggy shappire eyes search through the room, and flopped back to the bed.

The girl let out a mumble as she tried to clean her eyes and squinted as the sun ray her face even more.

She glanced at her side, and found empty sheet beside her.

Confused, she tried to remember about last night and a blush appeared almost immidiately after she remembered.

She also realized that all her clothes dissapeared from her body-well, maybe taken off her body last night- she quickly cover herself with the sheets, and looked frantically for any kind of clothes. Luckily she found an absolutely oversized blue hoodie laying not far from the bed, and quickly put it on to cover her ehm.. Exposed body. She tried to recall the scene from last night, and shook her head violently to shake off the unappropriate inages from her head.

She couldn't believe she just did that.

Petite porcelain skin hand opened the bedroom door slowly. Only to be greeted by an empty living room. And that's when her stomach decided to roar in the silence. With a blush she quickly ran to the kitchen and began to prepare a simple breakfast to start her day. Still, she blushed when she realized that she had to make breakfasts for two mouths now.

She smiled at her creation, two plates of 4 stacks pancake ready to be served with syrup and blueberries. She knew he would love those blueberries. With her hands on her hip, she smiled proudly.

"That looks delicious." Out of the blue a voice came from behind her and calloused hands circled her small body, only to recieve a shriek from her mouth.

"Don't, you, ever, do, that, again!" Playfull smacks came to the man's hands. Chuckle rang through the air.

"I'm sorry if i surprised you." White haired hair could be seen nuzzling to the woman's neck. Successfuly got a moan as a prize after kissing that sensitive spot.

The woman turned so she faced the mischevous man behind her, which turned out to be the most handsome man she ever met, two cobalt eyes met sapphires.

"Good morning," She said lovingly to the man while circling her hands on his neck and kissed his cheek softly. A grin came from the man's lips, "Good morning snowflake, whattca doin'?" He said while he grab a blueberry from the plate. The woman smacked his shoulder playfully after she saw the man ate the blueberry she saved for him.

"Trying to save the blueberries from you," she pointed her index finger to the man'a chest, "so we can have breakfast without whining how the bluberries from the pancake gone."

"Well, you haven't do that well, I see," the man said after he grabbed and ate another one blueberry.

"Stop it!" The woman turned her body and grabbed the plates quickly before the man could even touch it.

"Oh, come on, you know what I feel toward blueberries!" The man whined as he saw the woman ate her own pancake on the counter. His plate untouched beside her.

"Yes," the woman chewed more, and swallowed her bite, "you adore them, you worship them, you love them more, than you love me." She grabbed a bite casually.

"I do love them," the man said while he walked to the counter. But his gaze remained on two sapphire eyes that shined beneath the ray of sun in the morning.

The woman froze at the intense gaze, and despite the fact that she wouldn't let him win this round, she had to admit that she was losing.

"But it's you," he leaned to the counter and whispered, "that i love the most. Elsa."

Out of the blue Elsa felt Jack nipped her nose, making it cold in the process because of the cold blueberries he ate before.

Jack frost nipping at your nose just got real.

And now he ate her pancake.

She made a cute surprised face that let a chuckle out of Jack's mouth.

"Oh, and by the way, you look sexy in my hoodie." Jack said while running from blushed embarrased throwing blueberries Elsa.

"Jack!"

And Jack realized that he could get used to this for years, centuries, for all eternity.

* * *

Thank you for reading my story.


End file.
